Sensual Love Between Twins
by Flashlight237
Summary: The twins have been quarrelous for a long time, but suggestive activity eventually brought them together. Warning: Contains Sex.
1. A New Twist

Amy and Samey never had the best relationship in the world. Despite being identical twins, Samey was born 17 minutes after Amy due to issues with Samey's lungs. Because of Samey's breathing troubles, Amy took it into her own hands to use her jealousy against Samey. Amy often took credit for Samey's achievements, much to Samey's disappointment. During Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Samey managed to trick Amy into eating a manchineel fruit, only for Amy to return to Pahkitew Island and get vengeance from her sister. Despite everything she did to Samey, Amy's relationship with Samey soared to new heights.

One Thursday night, after Amy and Samey had dinner with their parents, Amy and Samey went back to their rooms. Strangely, Amy didn't instigate an argument with her younger sister; instead, Amy silently examined Samey's matching hourglass figure. When the twins split up, Amy went into her room. Amy closed her door and began to think.

"What is it about my sister that turns me on?" Amy pondered. "She has always been in second place, and she always will be. Think, Amy. Think."

Soon, Amy had an idea... After smirking, Amy took off her cheerleader uniform, revealing her white lingerie. Amy peeked out bedroom door. Amy looked left to right, but she could find no sign of her parents. With her parents out of sight and out of mind, Amy strutted to her sister's bedroom. Amy turned her back to Samey's door and knocked on it.

"What is i-" Samey blushed as soon as she saw her sister's lingerie-clad body. "Umm..."

"You like what you're seeing here, Samey?" Amy seductively moved her hips sideways.

"Amy... You're embarrassing me..." Samey backed away from her insignificantly-older sister in embarrassment.

"Lighten up, Samey." Amy strutted towards her sister. "I stripped myself just for you..."

A diffident Samey backed away until she couldn't back away any more; Samey was cornered by Amy and her captivating antics. "Amy... What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm only trying to give you the time of your life, sister..." Amy grabbed her bra. "I can go further if you want me to." Amy winked to her hot sister.

"Not yet..."

"Why not?"

"One, I've never had my way with anyone, and two... Why not let me get even?" Samey regained her morale. With that, Samey stripped stripped in front of her hot sister. Samey's lingerie matched her sister's except it was deep red in color.

"Now you're getting it, sister." Amy grabbed Samey's ass and looked into her eyes. "Let's begin with a little foreplay."

"Foreplay? What's that?"

"Oh, I'll show you." Amy winked at her sister. Amy unhooked Samey's red bra and let it fall to the ground.

"That's what foreplay is? It looks like you're just taking my underwear off."

"Oh, Samey. You don't just take off your partner's clothes. You have to gooo with the flooow."

"Well, if you insist, sister..." Samey gently reached behind her sister's back. Samey unhooked Amy's bra and let it fall to the ground. "How's that, sister?" Samey winked at Amy.

"Oh, we're just getting warmed up." Amy turned around as did Samey. "After all, that's what foreplay's all about."

Amy and Samey took off their panties as they sensually rubbed their asses against each other. The twins lustfully looked at each other as they performed their rather sexual "dance."

"Remember, Samey," Amy cooed. "It's all about your feelings." As soon as both sisters were naked, Amy turned around and proceeded to grope her sister's breasts.

"Oh~!" Samey moaned as Amy massaged her soft rack. "I love the way you tease me, Amy."

"Thank you, Samey."

After some groping, Amy pushed Samey onto her bed before getting on top of her. Samey looked at her equally-hot sister as Amy prepared to make her move. The twins decided to make out with each other. Neither Amy nor Samey thought about kissing each other, let alone how good their kisses felt. Then, things started to get kinky; Amy began to rub her pussy against Samey's leg. Samey also used Amy's leg to pleasure herself, much to Amy's excitement.

"Oh lord..," Samey howled. "It feels so good!"

"Yeah..," Amy replied. "I'm having the time of my life right now!"

Amy and Samey didn't stop rubbing against each other until they both came.

"Wow..." Samey panted. "I never thought this would be so fun."

"Welcome to the world of sex, Samey..." Amy got off of her sister.

"We should do this again sometime, Amy. You're pretty sexy."

"Thanks. You're really hot yourself."

Samey blushed. "Oh... Thank you, sis."

"No problem, sis."

Amy and Samey slept with each other for the first time since they had bunk beds that night. It seemed that the lesbian sex managed to bring the twins back together again, but they will soon realize that they may do it with each other more than they thought they would.


	2. Repayment

Three months after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, the relationship between the twins grew kinkier than it did on their first sex session. Their love for each other grew stronger as time went by. Amy was lying in her bed reading a fashion magazine when she heard someone knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" Amy called in a singsong voice.

Amy's hot sister, Samey, entered Amy's room before shutting the door behind her. "Hey, Amy," Samey said.

"Hey, sis." Amy raised an eyebrow. "What brought you here?"

Samey giggled. "I think you might need to 'relax;' after all, we have been home alone for quite a while."

"But I am relaxing, sis." Amy held up her magazine. "I'm reading about fashion."

"I meant the different kind... The kind..." Samey twirled her finger while she pointed at Amy's crotch. "Between your legs..."

"Huh?" Amy looked down at her legs, wondering what Samey was talking about. "Oh..! Now I see! You want us to..."

"Fuck? Yeah." Samey grabbed her cheerleader top. "May I?"

"Yes, you may."

"Very well..." Samey slowly stripped in front of her sister. "You need to strip too, Amy."

"Oh yeah..." Amy stripped in front of her sister, playing with her breasts once she was down to her lingerie like her sister.

"A-Amy..." Samey reached into her panties. "You're so hot... You're making me horny..." Soon, Samey started pleasuring herself.

"Thanks. So are you."

Samey pounced onto her sister. Soon, Amy and Samey began making out with each other. As the twins deeply kissed each other, they held each other in their arms. Not long after, Amy reached into Samey's panties and began fingering her. Amy and Samey moaned sexily as they had their fun. Eventually, Amy made her sweet sister cum. Amy pulled her hand out of Samey's panties and licked Samey's cum off her fingers.

"Mmm... Delicious..." Amy seductively looked into her sexy sister's eyes. "You know, I have an idea that can make this session even kinkier..."

"Does it involve one of us getting tied up, sister?"

"How did you know, Samey?"

"I was thinking about the same thing; however, I have a better idea. We should both get tied up. Wouldn't you agree, sis?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, sis?"

"Yeah. After all, I would love to be tied up next to you, my sexy sister." Samey gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

Amy blushed. "Oh... Well... You want anything in particular?"

"I don't have a preference. Just bind me in something really sexy just so we could have fun."

"I think I have something you might like." Amy got off the bed. Amy checked her closet to see if she had any restraints for her hot sister. "Ah..." Amy pulled a red armbinder out of her closet. "Put your arms behind your back, sis. You'll love what I got for you."

Samey obediently put her arms behind her back. Amy slid the armbinder up Samey's arms. Amy tightened the armbinder, leaving Samey in an inescapable predicament, much to Samey's delight.

"How does it feel, Samey?" Amy asked.

"Let me see." Amy wiggled her arms just to test her strict bondage out. "Ohh! It's so tight~!"

"Hehe. Just how it should be..."

Samey giggled. "So... What are you gonna tie yourself up with?"

"Hmm... Tough call... Before I can think about it, I have to ask... Would you like a gag with that?"

Samey enthusiastically nodded. "Yeah... Oh! Remember URI?"

"Oh yeah..! That 5-star fetish hotel... I remember that."

"Wanna go back to the Inn? We can stay in the Daemon Wing together."

Amy sighed. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Not even if we can get pleasured together?"

"Sis... The two weeks we spent with every girl we knew and the contestants of the Ridonculous Race were enough for me... At least for now."

"So... You wanted to spend more time with me then?"

"Yes, preferably at home."

Samey blushed. "Aww..! I love you, Amy... If we weren't related, I would marry you."

"Same here, sis." Amy kissed her sweet sister. "So, what gag would you like to wear?"

"It's up to you, sister."

"Okay..." Amy pulled a red bit gag out of her nightstand. "Open wide~"

Samey opened her mouth for Amy, letting herself get gagged.

"There we go... So..." Amy pulled a red straitjacket out of her closet. "I wanna bind myself in this, but it's difficult to tie myself into a straitjacket. How good is your footwork?"

Samey wiggled her toes.

"I guess you're pretty decent. I'll need you to tie me up, but first, I need to gag myself." Amy pulled a red ball gag out of her nightstand. Amy shoved the gag into her mouth, then buckled it around the back of her head. "Ther. Nmm..." Amy put on the straitjacket. Upon putting her arms through the loop in front, Amy turned her back to Samey. "Care tm straph mme mmnto thish?"

"Thure..." Samey grabbed the straps on the back of Amy's jacket and buckled them up. Samey then strapped Amy's arms in place, securing Amy in a tight self-hug. "You looth sm sethsy."

"Thanth ymm, sishter." Amy tested her bondage, making sure it's securely strapped up.

"Ymm know whath wmd ve fumm?" Samey sexily moved her silky legs up and down. "Havimm lethbian seth with eath other."

"Whath are wm waithin for? Lesh do ith."

Amy and Samey pressed their panty-clad crotches against each other. As the twins scissored each other, their rubbing became rougher. The roughness of their grinding tore their cheap panties apart, exposing their soft pussies. The sisters soon came, leaving a mess between them.

"Thath wath thm besht timme mmf mah life..!" Amy said, panting in exhaustion.

"Yeh... Wannmmph tho for roummph thoo?"

"Defimmithely..!"

Amy and Samey immediately went back to grinding against each other. Amy and Samey's moans grew louder as they rubbed against each other.

"Give ith to mme, sish..!" Amy moaned.

"Noth unthil ymm give ith to meh firth..!" Samey replied.

Amy and Samey rubbed harder against one another. Their pussies prepared for climax. Soon, Amy and Samey both came for the second time.

"How wath thath?" Amy asked.

"Amathing! Juth lithe ymm," Samey replied.

"Shameh... Leth shleeph togetherm..."

The twins gag-kissed each other. They cuddled each other as they went to sleep. For them, their relationship is soaring to new heights.

* * *

Author's Note: Originally, the story would have focused on Samey returning the favor to Amy. In the original draft, Amy would walk in to Samey sexily lying in her bed naked. The version of this chapter you see here was a roleplaying (RP) session between myself and a friend of mine who loves both Amy and Samey.


End file.
